


How to be Charlotte Katakuri’s Wife

by desertspells



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertspells/pseuds/desertspells
Summary: Katakuri’s Wife Guide:Step 1-Know the FamilyStep 2-Communication is KeyStep 3-Be Willing...
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	How to be Charlotte Katakuri’s Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutalitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalitation/gifts).



Lady Luck was busy assisting somebody else. That was the only thing that could cross your mind to explain why you had been so unlucky that sunny afternoon. You were on a random island getting help from a dryad, and the Captain of the Big Mom Pirates just happened to see you there summoning a tree nymph with your magic.

“Mamamamama~ I didn’t think I’d be so lucky as to meet a witch in my lifetime~”

You were sitting outside in a lovely field across one powerful and terrifying pirate as she ate the gargantuan meal laid across from you. She continued to celebrate her finding you in between bites. The measly garden table was the only thing keeping her at a short distance, and it looked like it would break from the weight of the food it held. 

You glanced up every so often to look at the two tall men on each side of her. One man was slim with brown eyes, a pointy nose, pink lips and a very long thick tongue. You tried not to make too much eye contact with him. His glare made you nervous. 

The other man had purple hair and a massive light ragged scarf that covered his mouth and reached his shoulders. His open, leather shirt revealed a sculptured torso and a tattoo that traveled to his shoulder. When he made eye contact with you, you looked away. He also made you nervous. 

“You know, I just had the most wonderful idea!” Charlotte Linlin smacked her lips as she finished eating a whole cake her personal chefs had just brought from her ship. “I want you to be part of my family~ I’ll have you marry one of my sons. Oh, it’ll be wonderful~ A witch! Who would’ve thought? Mamama~ I’ll have little witchy and warlock grandchildren~”

“O-One second, Mama,” the man with the tongue sticking out spoke up. “Are you sure she’s a witch? What if it was a Devil Fruit?”

“Are you doubting me?” 

The air turned chilly fast. It was as if a switch had been flipped, and the tall man was meek all of a sudden. During the tense moment, you noticed how the man in black closed his eyes for a second in order to compose himself before speaking. 

“I believe what Perosu-nii wants to ask is how did you learn she’s a witch?”

“I saw it with my own two eyes~” The cheery tone was back, but you and the two men were still on edge. “In the forest, she called forth a tree spirit. My fruit is the Soul Soul Fruit, but even I can’t draw out the soul of nature itself. Now, don’t lie to me dear, are you or are you not a witch?”

“I am, yes,” you kept your tone calm, or as calm as you could for being terrified. “I have not eaten a Devil Fruit. I can’t. My body will just reject it.”

“See~? Now by meeting her, I can have witches be part of my family.” Linlin clasped her hands together, a gleeful smile on her face. “Now to decide which one of my sons you should marry--”

“Please excuse me, Charlotte-sama--”

“Mother-in-law, call me mother-in-law. You’ll be my daughter soon~”

“I-I see,” you cleared your throat. “I’m sorry to bring this up, but marrying into your family all of a sudden is a little hard.”

“Ehhh? And why is that, dearest daughter?” Linlin stared you down as you squirmed in your seat. 

“If I’m forced into a partnership I don’t consent to, my powers will disappear.”

“...Whhhaaaat?!” The pirate slammed her hands on the table causing it to break. You jumped in your seat, but you stayed in place. In order to make the best of the situation, you had to sell your story. If you couldn’t escape the Big Mom Pirates, you could survive with them. “Why?? Explain yourself!”

“Magic lives within me, but once I can’t promise it safety, it’ll disappear and I’ll just be human. If I marry into your family willingly, it won’t go.”

“Oh? Is that all? Well,” Big Mom relaxed and you saw the two men sigh in relief. “That works for me. I just have to make sure you feel safe and welcome into my family. Once you’re married in, I can have an alliance with the witches~”

 _So that’s her goal,_ you purse your lips as you think about your next few words. _It’s a good thing The Witch Association Trifecta has guidelines for dealing with the World Government/Pirates._

“Once I’m married into a family, my ties with them are cut.”

“They’re...cut?” At your nod, Linlin glared and demanded, “Why?”

“Magic will attach itself to whoever a witch binds with, and other witches want nothing to do with that bond. Once that bond is set, I will no longer be considered a witch of their ranks.”

“Such particular rules…” Linlin leaned back, a glare in place. “I don’t know how much they hold up.”

“Witches are secretive for a reason,” the tattooed man spoke up. “I’ve heard about an island that tried to execute witches by burning them. A lot of innocent women were burned, but only one acknowledged she was a witch. When they set her to burn, she exploded and took the spectators down with her.”

“Are you serious, Katakuri?” Perospero took a step back away from you before continuing. “Witches are explosive??”

“There’ a lot about us that people don’t believe,” you shrugged. “I could go into detail about magic, but that doesn’t mean you’ll believe me. Like with Madame Agnes. Witches explode in fire, hard to believe but there’s your example.”

As the three pirates contemplated how little they knew about witches and magic, you said a silent prayer to Madame Agnes. Her fortune telling let her know about her upcoming execution, so she lined her skirt with enough gunpowder and bullets to supply a militia. It was her choice to go out with a bang, and it was another made up myth for witches to protect themselves with.

“Fine, fine, an alliance sounds impossible.” Big Mom sighed and waved her hand. Then, her smile was back. “At least this means that marriage is still an option~”

You tried not to let your face drop too much. As Linlin brainstormed which of her older sons you should marry (Perospero flinched at the mention of his name), Katakuri cleared his throat. 

“If...If I could make a suggestion,” Once his mother’s attention was on him, he finished. “Could I be her bodyguard for the time being? It’d be better if she chooses her spouse. She’ll feel safer if she knows someone is there to protect her.”

“Hmm, yes, yes~ Despite being a lowly child of mine, you’re sharp on your feet. So dearest daughter,” Linlin leaned forward so her shadow encompassed you. “You’ll get to choose which son of mine you marry.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were to be in the company of Charlotte Katakuri when you arrived at Totto Land. Immediately you were on edge. Nature was not your friend on the land because nearly everything was food. The buildings were food, the artificial forest had food, and you were pretty sure it was going to rain syrup from the sky. 

“Stay by my side,” Katakuri instructed. “I know this all too scary to handle, but I’m your guard. Understand?”

“Yeah...thank you, um, Char--”

“Katakuri. You can call me by my given name. There’s too many Charlotte’s for you to memorize.” 

“Got it.”

In the span of seven months, you were almost exclusively by the second oldest son’s side. During that time, you came to learn that he was a brick wall of a person. From observing him, you noted that he was a calm and diligent man. He devoted himself to protecting his family as well as his crew. They in turn admired his strength and knew to rely on him for anything.

Katakuri exemplified the image of a dignified and level-headed warrior. 

And yet, you had a feeling there was more to him. 

After a day of dodging Big Mom’s intrusive questions about your love life and accepting yet another folder of marriageable candidates, you returned to your room in order to get away from it all. You were tired and needed a nap. It was nearing your merienda time, but eating food on Totto Land was proving to be difficult. 

In your sleepy state, you ended up entering Katakuri’s room instead of your own. 

In your defense, the doors were right beside each other and looked exactly the same. 

“Hmm?? This isn’t my bathroom...” 

The main doors opened before you realized, and Katakuri was nearly dragging himself into the room. He closed the door behind him and looked so weathered. Before you could make your presence known, he removed his signature scarf. The moment it hit the floor was the moment he realized he wasn’t alone in his room.

“I--You--Saw…” His hand flew up to cover his mouth. 

“Hm? Yeah. Oh, I’m so sorry!” you covered your eyes. “I wasn’t supposed to, huh?” 

Katakuri had a baffled expression on his face upon hearing your calm statement. You stuttered, closed your eyes, apologized, and fumbled for the bathroom door handle as the tall man put his scarf back on. He approached you while you were still in the middle of trying to lock yourself in the bathroom. 

“--and I got confused, came in here instead, I really didn’t mean to--”

“You’re not afraid?” At his soft tone, you opened your eyes and looked up at him. His crimson eyes gave away nothing, but the air felt unsure and fearful. “I didn’t scare you?”

“Well...no?” You smiled up at him. “This whole time you’ve been nothing but courteous. I’m the one who intruded, so I’m in the wrong. This is your room. This is where you can take the heavy weight of the world off and be yourself. Yourself just happened to be somebody with sharp teeth.”

“You’re...strange.”

“That’s one of the nicest things I’ve been called while here.”

“Will you keep this--” Katakuri tugged his scarf upwards. “--a secret?”

“I will. Pinky promise, cross my heart, and any other ones you need.”

“I have another question for you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Would you like to marry me?”

“....Haaaaah???”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katakuri’s Wife Guide Step 1: Know the Family**

After sitting down and addressing Katakuri’s impromptu proposal, you came to the agreement that it benefited the both of you. You didn’t trust any of the Charlotte men, so marrying any of them was out of the question. Big Mom was getting impatient with your “pickiness”, so a marriage now would be celebrated. 

For Katakuri, he didn’t want to be set up with a stranger. He was thirty, and his mother was becoming annoyed with not finding him a suitable bride. Her daughters she married quickly, but with sons she waited. If he married you, he would be off the marriageable list. He could be by somebody who knew what he looked like without his scarf, and he wouldn’t have his mother pushing for grandkids...right? 

“This is wonderful!” Big Mom clapped, glee radiating off of her. “I should've known you’d get closer to him. Now, let’s get a wedding planned. You two need to consummate the marriage as soon as possible.”

You almost choked on the water you were drinking. In your coughing fit, Katakuri had to fight down his own blush during dinner to explain that you needed more time to be comfortable with him. You got along, yes, and wanted to marry him. That was good. Still, in order to keep your magic, your relationship would move at your pace. Intimacy could not be rushed. 

“Hmph! Fine,” His mother rolled her eyes. “Kids these days are so prunish.” 

After that uncomfortable dinner, you two went on to announce your engagement to Katakuri’s siblings. 

You started with the youngest siblings. There were some sweet kids, and there were some not-so-sweet kids. The fact that you had learned who would hug you and who would try to stab you a little surprised the tall man. You had taken the trouble to learn about the younger members?

“Chiffon! Lola! Hi sweeties~” You crouched down to hug the pink haired twins. The girls were just eight years old, but they were the loveliest of Big Mom’s kids in your opinion. 

“Is it true? You gonna get married?” Lola looked up at you with bright eyes. 

“You’re gonna be our sis??” Chiffon added. At your nod, the two girls giggled and hugged you tighter. You couldn’t help but hug them back just as tight. 

“You two go on and get ready for bed. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay! Can you believe it, Nee-chan? She’s gonna be a bride, so pretty~” Lola had an extra skip to her step while Chiffon followed after her. “She’s gon have a pretty white dress and cake and dance and…”

“You’ve handled this rather well,” Katakuri muttered when you two were alone in the hallway. “I’ll talk to my older siblings about our engagement.”

“Thank you. I get too nervous talking to them. The only ones I feel comfortable talking to are Smoothie and Praline, but they’re teenagers so they’ve been okay with me. Brûlée kinda tolerates me??”

“You’ve gotten along with my sisters,” another surprise for Katakuri. He felt he wasn’t paying enough attention to you since he didn’t know you had won the favor of his younger siblings that weren’t small children. “I hope they’ve been well behaved.”

“As well behaved as pirates can be,” you shrugged. You didn’t see the tall man’s smirk under his scarf. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katakuri’s Wife Guide Step 2: Communication is Key**

The wedding was small, or rather as small as Big Mom allowed it to be. Seeing as the marriage didn’t bring her the alliance with the witches as she wanted, she decided that a simple party would suffice. You and Katakuri dealt with the wedding planning as if you were planning a project together. You were partners in Operation: Get This Outta the Way. 

“I’m sorry for all the trouble you’re going through,” Katakuri adjusted his scarf for the fifth time that day. You looked up at him admiring how well the three piece suit looked on him. Those custom designers did a fantastic job. “I’ll do my best to keep you from dealing with my family’s...future schemes.”

“Hey, don’t put all the pressure on yourself,” you clutched the flower bouquet in your hands and sighed. You had on a lovely wedding dress, and you had the fleeting thought about admiring it later. “We’re here now, side by side, trying to make it in this crazy world. Out of anybody I could end up in an arranged marriage with, I’m really happy it’s you.”

“I feel the same way.” He chuckled, and it made you relax. You giggled as you waited for the announcer to introduce you and your groom. “Let’s go trick the masses.”

“Let’s do this.”

“Do you remember the rules?”

“Don’t accept a drink from Smoothie, it’s probably the essence of a guest,” you made a face after saying that out loud. “Don’t take Perospero’s words to heart. Avoid Daifuku and Oven since they get rowdy when drunk, aaaaannnd,” you snapped your fingers. “Make sure Linlin stays in a good mood.”

“She’ll be wanting you to call her Mama from now on.”

“Oh maaan.”

Katakuri chuckled at your pouting face. 

The wedding went on without a problem. There was eating, drinking, cake cutting, and you staying by Katakuri’s side the entire time during the reception party. The wedding had gone by fast, but you were able to deal with it. During it all, you could only think about how lucky you were to have befriended Katakuri. You felt safer knowing you were married to an ally.

After the wedding, you and Katakuri had come to accept that Big Mom was going to push for grandkids regardless of your or his vague assurance of _eventually_. Linlin had upgraded her intrusive questions to be about your sex life and her gifts were all expensive lingerie.

You wouldn’t have minded the lingerie if it weren’t for the fact that they were from such a powerful figure in the pirate world.

“This is cute~”

You turned and admired your silhouette in the mirror. The lace hugged your curves in all the right ways, and you were willing to forget that it was a gift given with the intention of being ripped off your body. You wouldn't lie to yourself, you had wondered if you could be intimate with Katakuri, but that was a conversation you weren’t ready to bring up.

Yet. 

Your husband was a powerful man, so being by his side was a gift since his family duties ate a lot of his time. Despite that, he made sure there was time to check on you and be by your side. You had to admit; his caring and attentive personality made it hard to not be charmed by him. 

“You don’t have to push yourself, you know?” 

“Hm?” 

Katakuri was eating food for his merienda in your shared room. He had encased himself in a mochi room he made with his Devil Fruit, but he would talk to you through it. He still didn’t feel comfortable eating around you, but he was willing to eat near you. That was a big step for somebody who you thought only saw you as a business partner. 

“If you need the room to yourself to have your merienda, I can leave.” 

“That’s...that’s not it,” There was a considerable silence before he spoke again. “It would be bad if I kicked my wife out of our room.” 

“I don’t have to go outside.” You pointed to the bathroom not thinking about how he couldn’t see you. “I can wait in the bathroom.” 

“You’d wait in the bathroom?” 

"Sure, just don’t have me wait there for an hour or something. If so, let me bring a book to keep myself busy.” 

“It’s okay,” The elongated pause again. “I enjoy your company.” 

“You do??” You wished you could see his expression at that moment. Was he pokerfaced like usual? Was he smiling? Was he blushing? “Hey, as long as you’re okay with me telling you about chisme I’ve heard around the island, then I’ll stay here and talk to you.” 

“Pffft, hahaha~” 

His laugh made you happy. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Katakuri’s Wife Guide Step 3: Be Willing…**

After two years of marriage, Big Mom was no longer being subtle about her desire for grandkids. You were sitting in your room with a gift box in your lap, and Katakuri was massaging his temples. The lid was off to reveal the turkey baster inside. 

“Mama has got to be the most crass person I know.” 

“I’m not putting this in my vagina.” 

“I-I know.” 

“She’s been asking some very personal stuff.” 

“I know.” 

You both sat on the giant bed as you rewrapped the unusual gift. If there had been an intimate mood, it was completely gone at that point. You both glanced at each other every so often, wanting to talk about what was on your minds, but too shy to bring it up first. 

“So I/Can we--” 

You both looked at each other, and tried to get the other to speak first. When it came to being stuck on who spoke first, you had made a game out of it. Rock-Paper-Scissors. The winner got to choose if they spoke first. Katakuri won, and he asked you to speak first. 

“Dammit,” you purse your lips, a blush overtaking your whole face. You were beginning to suspect that Katakuri could somehow see a bit into the future. “Okay, okay just give me a few seconds.” 

“Of course.” 

“So--” You took a deep breath, and repeated to yourself that you were an adult. You could talk to him about this. “I know that we married to keep ourselves safe, and it’s something that’s more like a contract...I understand if you don’t feel comfortable with me when it comes to, erm--” 

“I like you.” 

A started gasp escaped you. You were frozen as Katakuri moved off the bed so he could sit on the floor. This made it so his face was closer to you. He was still towering over you, but he wasn’t as far. 

“I really like you, and I’m beginning to fall for you. Would you accept that?” 

“I--You like---Yes!” You covered your face. “I like you, more than an ally and more than just a friend, but I didn’t know if you’d see me as more…” 

Your mutual confession wasn’t as romantic as you had hoped, but it was something you would cherish. After you were finally able to look him in the eye, he asked you if you would be safe if you two were to try something intimate. 

“I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do something with me,” Katakuri looked away and pulled up his scarf, but you saw his blush. “I never want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“No, I know, I trust you, it’s just erm,” you made a vague gesture towards him. “I’m willing to try, it’s just the _how_ I have to figure out.” 

“E-EH?!” 

**...To Get a Little Freaky ******

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend's OC, she's got an amazing One Piece world building idea about witches existing in OP. I hope she'll get the chance to write it and upload it ^_^


End file.
